1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power factor correction circuit and a method for controlling power factor correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices and information communication devices are used to facilitate a human life. Home or industrial devices require an AC-DC power supply apparatus that converts AC voltage into DC voltage. Recently, a necessary medium and large-capacity power supply apparatus is urgently required.
As the capacity of the power supply apparatus is medium and large sized, the power supply apparatus needs to meet very strict power supply criteria. In order to meet these criteria, a power factor correction circuit is essentially required. As a technology that is applied to the power factor correction circuit, an active power factor correction (PFC) technology that uses a power semiconductor device and can be controlled by a control signal has been known.
However, it is difficult for the circuit to which the existing active PFC technology is applied to be used for the medium to large AC-DC power supply apparatus of 1 kw or more due to low efficiency, high internal current, input voltage, ripple, electro magnetic interference (EMI) noise.